Apa harapanmu, Sasuke?
by Artemisaish
Summary: Lima pertanyaan dari Naruto untuk Sasuke di hari yang spesial... Dan jawaban Sasuke adalah...special for Sasuke Birthday in Shrine. Prompt "Make a Wish". Mind to RnR?


"Apa harapanmu, Sasuke?"

Itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang paling sering kudengar dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning bodoh. Mungkin menurut kalian kalimat tersebut biasa saja tapi jika kalian mendengarnya beberapa kali secara rutin setiap tahunnya pasti akan membuat bosan juga. Coba kulihat, pertama kalinya si kuning bodoh itu menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah saat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh. Waktu itu aku hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaannya. Ada maksud apa dia mau mengetahui harapanku? Itu kan rahasia. Itu adalah pemikiranku saat itu. Lalu, seminggu kemudian aku melihat bintang jatuh bersamanya dan dia bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Setelahnya, saat tahun baru juga aku mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. Membuatku jengkel.

"Apa harapanmu, Sasuke?"

Dia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi karena melihatku hanya terdiam memandangnya. Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama, pemuda berambut kuning di depanku ini tidak begitu tampak bodoh seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman yang lain. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, tiga pasang garis halus di pipinya dan matanya yang berwarna biru cerah. Tampan. Yah, mungkin dia-sedikit-tampan menurutku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya di hadapannya. Tidak! Lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri daripada mengatakan hal tersebut. Penampilannya juga sudah berubah, apa kata yang tepat untuk penampilannya ini? Uhm…k-keren? Aku menelan ludah susah payah mengeluarkan kata tersebut. Yah, saat ini dia mengenakan jaket oranye hitamnya yang biasa dan agak terbuka menampakkan kaos hitam sebagai dalaman. Dia melepas ikat kepalanya sehingga rambut kuningnya tampak semakin berantakan.

"Apa harapanmu, Sasuke?"

Apa dia tidak bosan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang? Sudah-aku menghitung-tiga kali dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Aku masih terdiam memandangnya. Lalu, beberapa gadis yang kuketahui _kunoichi_ dari berbagai desa menghampiriku sambil membawa beberapa kado berwarna mencolok. Huh! Apakah mereka tidak tahu aku tidak suka warna mencolok? Membuat mataku sakit melihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berdiri di sampingku, Haruno Sakura. Teman yang sekelompok denganku bersama pemuda berambut kuning di depanku. Sakura menyerahkan kado berwarna merah jambu di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Apa mereka gila? Bagaimana caranya aku membawa kado sebanyak ini? Apa mereka tidak memberiku kado yang biasa saja atau tidak perlu sekalian.

"Apa harapanmu, Sasuke?"

Huh? Dia bertanya lagi? Berbicara soal harapan, memang apa yang kuharapkan? Waktu kecil, harapanku adalah bisa sekuat kakak kemudian berubah ketika melihat kakak membantai klan Uchiha. Membunuh kakak! Setelahnya, mengetahui kebenaran dan harapanku berubah lagi, membunuh Danzou. Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa harapanku. Mungkin hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Tapi-aku mengingat sesuatu-sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat orang di depanku ini. Yah, bisa dibilang, dia adalah seorang pengganggu nomor satu di dunia. Aku tidak berbohong! Buktinya, waktu aku meninggalkan desa untuk berguru pada Orochimaru, dia selalu membuntutiku, menyuruh pulang. Ck…sangat mengganggu! Melihat dia yang selalu teguh mengejarku, aku sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah dia tidak capek? Atau bosan? Kalau aku berada di posisinya, mungkin aku tidak akan tahan. Aku jadi-sedikit-kagum padanya.

"Ne, Sasuke, apa harapanmu?"

Wah, dia merubah redaksi kalimatnya. Sungguh merupakan suatu kemajuan, pikirku sinis. Dia masih bertahan dengan cengirannya, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. Apa dia pikir ada iklan pasta gigi? Menunjukkan giginya kepadaku. Dasar bodoh! Kalau dipikir lagi, sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak pernah memberiku kado. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kado darinya! Jangan harap! Aku hanya penasaran. Semua memberiku kado, bahkan _Godaime Hokage._ Tapi dia hanya memberiku pertanyaan yang sama setiap tahunnya. Aku ingat, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, kami berdua selalu saja bertengkar. Entah itu masalah yang kecil, setiap saat. Aku sangat membencinya, yang selalu bertingkah jagoan di hadapan orang-orang. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak pernah marah padanya, bahkan aku menolongnya waktu misi melawan Haku dulu. Anehnya, hanya dia yang selalu ada di dekatku ketika aku menyendiri di tepi sungai, walau dia dengan bodohnya menantangku berkelahi. Apakah dia mau menghiburku? Huh! Aku tidak terhibur sama sekali! Hanya dia yang bertekad membawaku kembali ke desa ketika semua menentangnya. Bahkan, aku dengar dari Shikamaru, dia berlutut di depan _Raikage_ untuk meminta pengampunan atas diriku.

Buat apa dia melakukan itu?

Aku memegang dadaku, ketika aku mendengar cerita tersebut, dadaku terasa hangat untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Itachi. Dia betul-betul aneh. Aku tahu harapannya. Dia selalu mengucapkannya ketika selesai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Sasuke, aku harap dapat terus bersamamu. Seperti ini, selalu!"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Yah, harapan yang sama yang selalu diucapkannya tiap tahun.

"Sama denganmu, Dobe." Gumamku kecil, tapi aku tahu dia bisa mendengarnya. Terbukti dengan cengirannya yang makin lebar diikuti rangkulannya yang erat pada bahuku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." bisiknya pelan.


End file.
